Traviesos Vecinos Náuticos
Personajes *Bob Esponja *Patricio Estrella *Calamardo Tentáculos *Gary el Caracol (cameo) Sinopsis Calamardo ha hecho un muy buen soufflé, pero la constante risa de Bob Esponja y Patricio le distrae de disfrutar de ella. Calamardo ve que están teniendo una conversación privada con burbujas. Ellos susurran un mensaje en el tubo de burbujas en lugar de soplar en él, y cuando la burbuja explota, el mensaje puede ser escuchado. Molesto por eso, Calamardo hace burbujas propias, imitando a Bob Esponja y Patricio, pero insultandolos a los dos. Pensando que las burbujas son de ellos, Bob Esponja y Patricio se enojan y se pelean, con el tiempo declarando que ya no son amigos. Calamardo sale y come su soufflé al reír, pero al hacerlo, se ahoga con el tenedor. Patricio le salva la vida mediante la realización de los Primeros Auxilios en él (que básicamente lo mama y cuando el air sale, el tenedor puede ser visto escupiendo en los labios) y se hace amigo de Calamardo. Dentro de la casa de Calamardo Patricio se queda dormido mientras Calamardo toca una composición llamada "Soledad en mi menor" en su clarinete, Calamardo y tira de él hacia fuera. Mientras hace esto, se tuerce la espalda, y Bob Esponja ve esto como una oportunidad de ayudarle. Se tropieza en la espalda de Calamardo y por lo tanto se convierte en amigo de Calamardo. En el interior, Bob Esponja toca una canción (mal) de Calamardo en su Doble Bajo (que él piensa que es una guitarra) y cuando Patricio aparece en la ventana e interrumpe la canción, Bob Esponja destruye el instrumento en un ataque de ira, y Calamardo lo echa . Calamardo luego trata de tomar un baño, pero Patricio está en la bañera. Bob Esponja aparece en la ventana y ve esto, y él y Patricio comienza a discutir de nuevo, lo que hace que Calamardo se enoje. Calamardo decide invitar a Patricio y Bob Esponja a una cena (sin decírselo a cualquiera de ellos que el otro viene) con el fin de reparar su amistad. Cuando llegan, todavía están enojados el uno con el otro. Calamardo intenta de nuevo juntarlos, pero la situación se convierte en una competición para ver quién puede beber más de soda y así convertirse en el mejor amigo de Calamardo. Calamardo se queda sin soda y se va a buscar un poco más. Mientras que él se ha ido, Bob Esponja y Patricio, que se han convertido, literalmente, inflados de toda la soda, comienzan a tener hipo hacuendo pequeñas burbujas que hacen un sonido de eructos cuando explotan. Ellos encuentran esto divertido y se convierten en amigos de nuevo, pero crean tantas burbujas que explota la casa de Calamardo. Calamardo les ordena salir y cierra la puerta. Una burbuja aparece sobre la puerta, que luego cae sobre Calamardo, gimiendo "¡Oh, mi espalda", y el episodio termina. Producción Música Lanzamiento en DVD Este episodio está disponible en DVD en El Salvavidas Esponja en Acción, La Primera Temporada Completa, y en Los Primeros 100 Episodios. Recepción * Trivialidades *"La solicitud en mi menor" de Calamardo es en realidad en fa mayor. *La parrilla de Patricio aparece de nuevo en " El Cromo "y" Staycation de Patrick . " *La sala de la casa de Bob Esponja se ve en este episodio que está completamente vacía y oscura. *En una emisión, después de una emisión de Bob Esponja: La Película , el logotipo de Nickelodeon Movies fue mostrado antes de este episodio. *Calamardo salta hacia su pastel, lo cual es extraño porque siempre le grita a Bob Esponja por ser hiperactivo. *Calamardo se impresiona de que Bob Esponja tiene un acento de Nueva Jersey. *Este episodio muestra cuan crédulos Bob Esponja y Patricio son, ya que quedan por terribles impresiones de Calamardo. *Cuando Calamardo entra en el baño y grita y la escena corta a Patricio en el baño de Calamardo, se ha convertido en una moda en Internet llamado Adivina quién está en el baño de Calamardo, que tiene una cara de miedo o divertida reemplazando la cara de Patricio. *La cita de Bob Esponja "Un punto para volver a casa del chico" se reutilizó en " El Efecto Bola de Nieve " y en el juego de la película de Bob Esponja . *Cuando Calamardo utiliza sus llaves para abrir la puerta, se produjo una explosión. Entonces Calamardo muerde su mano y abre la puerta, ya desbloqueada. La explosión pudo haber roto la cerradura de la puerta, sin embargo. *Cuando Patricio se queda dormido cuando Calamardo toca un mi menor, tiene un fenómeno de internet llamado Patricio piensa que cantante o grupo es aburrido, donde una escena de una canción se reproducirá y la escena en la que Patricio está dormido, luego se reproduce. *Calamardo podría haber dicho simplemente a Bob Esponja y Patricio la verdad sobre quién les envió los mensajes por medio de burbujas para conseguir que dejaran de molestarlo. *Cuando Calamardo se estaba ahogando con el tenedor hizo que algunas personas se sorprendieran al ver esto. Errores *Cuando Patricio y Calamardo están caminando a la casa de Calamardo, la ventana trasera no tiene cristal. *Cuando Bob Esponja aparece en el baño de Calamardo a través de la ventana, la ventana no tiene cristal. Además, en la siguiente toma, que muestra el exterior de la casa de Calamardo, Bob Esponja no está allí, y las ventanas no son aún visibles. *Cuando Bob Esponja y Patricio están rellenos de soda, los agujeros de Bob Esponja están desaparecidos. *Cuando Calamardo regresa a su casa justo antes de que se destruye, el tiene una bolsa de papel y llaves. Después, la bolsa y las llaves desaparecen. *Si te fijas bien, cuando Bob Esponja está mirando a Patricio y Calamardo por la ventana, las pestañas y los agujeros de Bob Esponja están desaparecidos. *En este episodio, el caparazón de Gary es más pequeño de lo habitual. *A pesar de que la fiesta fue considerada una "fiesta para cenar", no había comida real servida en la fiesta. *Gary's eye stalks and face are not seen at all in this episode. *Es casi imposible que Calamardo pudiera hacer burbujas de jabón de color púrpura de su pastel, ya que él lo sostuvo y lo voló con un tenedor y las burbujas probablemente hubieran reventado antes de que llegaran a Bob Esponja o a Patricio. *Bob Esponja rasga su ropa mientras que se lanza a sí mismo a Calamardo, pero cuando vuelve a aparecer él está usando su ropa de nuevo. Links externos *Ve este episodio Referencias